


All That Ever Could Be

by SpasticBookworm



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spoilers for Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpasticBookworm/pseuds/SpasticBookworm
Summary: She saw everything. All that was. All that is. All that ever could be. The Bad Wolf saw Doomsday. Rose saw it too. (Part of my Doctor Who drabbles. Does not need to be read in any order)





	All That Ever Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry  
> Originally posted on ff.net.

_"I see everything. All that is, all that was. All that ever could be."_

The Bad Wolf saw it; Rose saw it too.

She glimpsed her Doctor's enemies. Old and new alike.

She saw false ghosts and a limbo of nothingness.

A technology of people long since gone- an Ark full of the future.

She glimpsed a family, whole again but somehow not fitting.

A plain white wall, consecrated with tears on two sides that were so very far apart.

And she saw a windy beach, another message; saw choking cries and words cut off to soon.

She saw Torchwood and the death of life with her Doctor.

Her own personal doomsday shared with so many others, but inconsequential in comparison.

But Rose Tyler forgot, the Bad Wolf made certain of it. She wouldn't let Rose suffer the pain before it's time.

She kept enough for a beach in Norway and let go all that was killing Rose; gave it to her Doctor willingly.

And she hid the memory in other pasts, tangled in what was.

But he knew how to see it all, it's what he is, what he does…

Could their Doctor have seen it too?


End file.
